


A Black Rose and a White Lily

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ’The course of true love never did run smooth.'Let's find out whether this is true or not. Let's read about James' and Lily's love story. Also starring, the famous Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the other witches and wizards living in Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

<c> Chapter 1 </c>  


** Authors Note: Ah! My first ever fic. I hope you enjoy reading it. And please do review! =D               **

“Congratulations! It’s a boy!” the Healer said to the woman who was lying on the bed. She just glanced at the baby, which was in the cot, which was adjacent to her bed.

The occupant of the cot was a newly born baby boy with raven black hair, like that of his mother and had grey eyes. He looked pretty cute and innocent, just like the typical babies. 

This was Walburga Black's first child. Her husband entered the room and examined the baby and his wife. When he saw that both were fine, he said a word or two to his spouse and then he left. Then the baby’s aunt and uncle arrived with their daughters: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. 

They left soon and the baby was left with alone with his mother who insisted on going back home. She Flooed back home with the baby, turning a deaf ear to the Healer’s protests.  She had performed a spell on the baby so that he was in a deep sleep and did not mind the ashes or the weird feeling of traveling using Floo Powder at all.

Mrs. Black went straight to her room, kept the baby in the cot and went to the mirror to inspect her self. She was not up to her usual self and that was sort of surprising for her. She had not been warned that having a baby was going to be the most difficult effort of her life. There was a little bit of soot on her thick black hair (no doubt from travelling using the Floo), which she brushed off. Then she applied mascara on her beautiful long eyelashes. She applied black eye make up, which literally made her eyes look black. But she looked beautiful all the same. 

Then she turned the long deserved attention towards the infant and she actually smiled. It was not the usual cold, artificial smile of hers. It was genuine and one which reached her eyes.

Walburga left the room after calling a house elf to look after the baby. Then she went downstairs and into the drawing room. She went straight to the tapestry on top of which was written:

_ The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _

Toujours pur'

She closely examined it muttering to herself whilst she did so. _‘That’s it!’_ she thought to herself and left the room and went upstairs to her room. 

Walburga had decided that her first son’s name should be Sirius because no one from the previous generation had been named Sirius and it had been a sort of a tradition in the Black family to have at least one person in each generation who would be called Sirius. She didn’t want the custom to be forgotten and had thought that she would honour her first son to carry out the tradition. So, that infant who was born on 25th November 1959 was christened ‘Sirius Orion Black’.

*****

****

“Wow! Can I hold her, Dad? Please?” pleaded a toddler to her father.

“Well… okay, but be careful,” Mr. Evans replied back after contemplating over it.

He went to the crib, carefully took the baby in his arms and gave her to his eldest daughter Petunia who was thrilled. 

Mr. David Evans had become a proud father of another daughter. His wife Nancy had already discussed it with him before. If it were to be a boy, he would be named Rupert and if it would be a girl they would call her Lily. And so it was. A baby girl was born on 30th January 1960, who was called Lily Nancy Evans.

After two to three days, the mother and the daughter went back home from the hospital. Petunia was ecstatic; she was only three years old and was very excited with the arrival of a sister. It was enough to make her shout with sheer happiness although she was a bit disappointed. Lily was not like her. She had dark red hair and bright green eyes, which reminded Petunia of her mother’s ring which had a bright green gem on it. _“What was it called?”_  Petunia thought and then it struck her, _“Emerald”_. Lily was not at all like Petunia who was thin, blonde and had a long neck and a face, which was rather like a horse’s.

Petunia just couldn’t wait to play with her new sister. But, she couldn’t do anything about it. Lily was a newborn, whose only way of communicating was crying or moving her chubby hands. She was quite adorable. Very beautiful, just like an angel.

*****

There was a baby lying in the crib with light brown hair and matching eyes. This cute baby was only a week old. This infant was born on 10th March 1960 and was named Remus John Lupin. 

When Mrs. Rosie Lupin saw the baby, she was ecstatic.  This was her first baby, which was alive. The first time when she got pregnant, she had had a terrible accident, which had resulted in a miscarriage. She had then been a living dead. She had almost committed suicide when the Healer had said that there were very less chances of her being able to conceive again. But her optimistic husband had made her forget about the past although he had been as sad about it. But then, there was no use moaning over it. They had to carry on with their lives and not cry their hearts out for someone who hadn’t even come in this world. A year had passed since the miscarriage and she was now almost the same as before thanks to her husband. And when she had become pregnant again, she was overjoyed. And then, she had given birth to Remus. 

Mrs. Lupin walked over to the cot and scooped the baby up in her arms. She considered herself really lucky. Mr. John Lupin- her husband, was very, very happy. And so, to celebrate and share their happiness with everyone, they had called a few friends and neighbours over. There was no one in their family accept a cousin of Mr. Lupin, and he also lived abroad. So basically they did not have anyone in the family to invite and share their joy with.

Mrs. Lupin looked up when she felt the warm pressure of a hand on her shoulder. It was her husband standing there, his hand on her shoulder, smiling. She was happy, her husband was happy. They finally had a baby. Nothing would happen to this baby… Life was perfect!

***** ****

****

“How are you feeling now my dear?” asked a concerned voice. The occupant of the bed whose black hair was spread on the pillows looked up at her husband whose forehead was lined with worry and gave a quivery smile. He held her hand and returned back his smile saying, “I have just sent an Owl to Mother and Father telling them that now they are grandparents.” His smile widened into a grin as he said this. Obviously he was very excited about him finally being a father. 

Mrs. Dorea Potter’s eyes reverted back to the cot beside her bed. She had given birth to her first baby boy an hour back on 27th March 1960. Delivering a baby especially the first one is not a joke and also the fact mattered that she was not exactly young at 35, was she? She felt a little weak but was excited that now she had earned the sacred title of ‘Mother’. 

Soon the Healer gave Mrs. Potter the permission to return home. It was huge, just like a mansion. It had to be, her husband being a very successful, highly trained Auror and had also inherited quite a bit of money. His grandfather had left around two hundred Galleons for him. After a week’s rest, Mrs. Potter continued with her daily tasks. Telling the house elf what to do to name one.

That day Mrs. Potter was sitting on the couch cradling the infant whom the couple had christened James Charlus Potter, in her arms, happy to be back home. She heard footsteps and glanced up to see Mr. Charlus Potter- her husband. She gave a small smile when she thought that James resembled Charlus a lot. Her son was fair and had the famous Potter hair and hazel eyes, the only trait,which was not his father’s. Mr. Potter had brown eyes and his wife green, so it kind of made sense.

“Yes dear?” Mrs. Potter asked her husband after placing James carefully in the cot.

“Sweetheart, I am just going to work now. Mother wrote that now that you are finally home, she would be coming for a week or so. (They had already visited them in St. Mungos but she wanted to spend a little bit of quality time with her daughter-in-law and grandson.) My parents will be Flooing in the evening. Bye and take care of yourself and James,” he replied with a smile. He ruffled the infant’s hair and Disapparated.

Mrs. Potter smiled and let her thoughts wander only to be interrupted by James cries. She took the baby in her arms and went to the bed to feed him. Soon, the young boy became quiet and went to sleep. Mrs. Potter also thought of resting and lied down. She hadn’t had proper sleep since the last week and soon followed her son’s example and went to sleep.

*****

“So have you thought of any name for this little baby?” Mrs. Raymond asked whilst cradling Mrs. Pettigrew’s one-day-old baby in her hands.

Mrs. Pettigrew shrugged. “Well, we have thought of a few names but my husband will decide the final one,” the mother answered back with a forced smile.

“Okay. Well, I’ll be going now. I have my own children to look after,” she smiled and then continued, “Bye and take care!” and after giving the baby in his mother’s arms, the visitor left the house.

Mrs. Pettigrew had given birth to a baby boy on 12th May 1960. He was not skinny like usually babies are and had small, watery eyes. His very less hair was thin and colourless and his nose was kind of pointed. 

A week had passed after the conversation with Mrs. Raymond. It was on the seventh day that Mr. Pettigrew finally decided the boy’s name. He was called ‘Peter Pollex Pettigrew’. Although Mrs. Pettigrew had thought about ‘Harold’, naming the child after her dead father but her husband had flatly refused. It had always been like that. Mr. Pettigrew had always done what he wanted to do and Mrs. Joan Pettigrew’s nature was such that she always listened to him. She never fought for her rights. For her, whatever her husband said had to be correct. Even though she admitted to herself that he was usually wrong. 

Mr. Thomas Pettigrew was cruel. He was harsh. He had always had his way and because of this his parents had disowned him but it still didn’t affect his nature. He did whatever he wished to do.

On the other hand, Mrs. Pettigrew was a sweet, innocent lady. She always used to succumb to her husbands wishes. Whatever he said, was law. It had to be followed. Life was really tough.

Her chain of morbid thoughts was broken when she heard a shout. She sighed. Her man was bidding her to come downstairs and sit with him and as usual she would listen to his requests. Or rather, ‘demand’ would be a more appropriate word.

She went downstairs leaving the sleeping baby behind.

<c> ***** </c>


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

 

Authors Note: Thanks to my lovely beta's: Colores and Love_is_4ever2. 

Even after eleven years, Mrs. Black was still beautiful. Her thick black hair was the same as before. But the little cute baby in the cot had gone through a drastic change. There was no longer a tuft of hair on his scalp; it had grown into long, thin black hair. His height was pretty good considering his age, and he was rather good-looking, though only eleven. The grey eyes remained the same, but the expressions within them had surely changed over the period of years. Now they were lonely and full of anger. That was because he was not ‘normal’. He wasn’t a werewolf, he wasn’t even a Squib, but according to his mother, he was not ‘normal’. And that was just because he talked to Half-bloods and the blood-traitors whenever he left the house. He was not a true Black. This was Sirius Black.   
  
His mother disliked him, not exactly a feeling that mothers usually harbour for their children, especially not their first child. Mrs. Black was harsh towards the boy and it was a good thing that he was tough, or he would have soon broken down. She threatened and abused him. Mrs. Black compared him with his younger brother Regulus and always said that Regulus was much better.  
  
Regulus was two years younger than he was. Sirius had brotherly feelings for Regulus, but his dear younger brother was not made of as strong of stuff as he was. And when he saw what Sirius had to go through when he didn’t listen to their mother, he became afraid. So just to keep out of danger, he always followed his mother’s commands. The brothers’ feelings for each other were mutual, but Regulus never displayed them in public- or in front of his family. When his mother insulted Sirius, Regulus just used to sit in the corner and try to block his ears. He respected Sirius because his older brother never cried. He never whimpered. He just stood there and took it all, and after their mother left, Regulus would ask Sirius whether he was fine or not and the answer was always in the affirmative. That yes, he was fine.  
  
Sirius’ father Orion was not as harsh as his wife, but that didn’t mean that he loved his son. May-be he was just as cruel as his wife, but Sirius never knew, as his father rarely used to be at home.   
  
Life at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was not good. There were several rules and restrictions to be followed. Also, the muttering house-elf made it worse. When a brown owl swept down the breakfast table towards Sirius with the Hogwarts letter, he was overjoyed. He would finally be free from his family, although he would miss Regulus a bit. But then there were always the Christmas and Easter Break. He also nurtured this hope that if he stayed away from the house for a few months, maybe his mother would start caring about him, miss him even. Maybe, just maybe, she would even miss him as her eldest son, and not just as someone to abuse. There was no harm in hoping, was there?  
  
Sirius would finally be free in Hogwarts. His mother would not be there breathing down his neck. But then, a thought struck him and he groaned. His cousins Andromeda and Narcissa would be there. He liked Andromeda, but he hated Cissy. ”But thank Merlin Bella is out of Hogwarts,” he thought to himself.   
  
“And they’d be in Slytherin anyway.”   
  
“Who said that you would not be going to Slytherin?” piped up a small voice in his head. “Most likely you would be, considering that your whole family has been in Slytherin.”  
  
He couldn’t help thinking that if he didn’t go to Slytherin, his mother would have no qualms about killing him. But if he went to Gryffindor, then first his mother would perform the Cruciatus Curse, and then say _‘Avada Kedavra!’_

  
Suddenly, Sirius felt something wet on his head. His mother had been saying something and had thought that he was deliberately ignoring her so she had ordered Kreacher- the house elf, to pour the jug of pumpkin juice on his head, and of course, Kreacher had obeyed his mistress.  
  
Shocked and furious, Sirius looked up to see his mother grinning smugly.   
  
“So, I was saying, that as you have got the letter and I need to buy a book or two, we will be going to Diagon Alley today.” She stopped grinning and said in a stern voice, “And if I catch you talking to any Mudblood then you will wish you were never born. Now hurry up with your breakfast and go get dressed.”  
  
Sirius got up and went to his room at once. He had not had his breakfast; he only had a bite or two of his toast. He never left his plate empty, but he was too excited to eat. He rushed to his dresser to figure out what to wear. It didn’t take long as he only had robes and a few hats. He did not have any Muggle clothing. The Blacks had always thought that they were a cut above the rest. None of them wore Muggle clothes just because they were pure-bloods.  
  
Sirius felt something sticky on his neck and then he remembered that there was the pumpkin juice that he had to take care of. He went to take a quick shower and carefully washed his hair to get rid of the offending beverage. He came out and quickly changed into a black robe. He remained upstairs until he felt sure that his mother must have left to change her clothes and apply makeup. He thought it might be safe enough to go down and wolf down his toast. But when he went down, his mother wasn’t there nor was the plate. Kreacher, on Mrs. Black’s order had cleared up the whole table. Sirius’ stomach was rumbling with the need of food, but he would rather die than even mention it to his mother.  
  
Mrs. Black came down with a satisfied smile when she heard the roaring of Sirius’ stomach. She took a pinch of Floo Powder, clearly said, “Diagon Alley,” and entered the emerald green flames.  
  
Sirius waited for a few minutes savouring the house without his mother’s screams. He took a deep breath and let go of the Powder, shouted, “Diagon Alley!” and he too vanished into the fire.  
  


*****

  
“Lily, will you get the door please?” Mrs. Evans called out as someone rang the bell.  
  
Lily switched off the television and went to open the door. The visitor was a tiny man who was almost as tall as Lily.   
  
“Hello!” Lily greeted the man.  
  
“Hello! I am Professor Flitwick from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” he introduced himself.  
  
Before Lily could reply, her mother arrived and her mouth opened in shock to see such a tiny person, but she quickly recovered and introduced herself. Then the two retired in the kitchen. Lily went back in the lounge to watch television while thinking about what the man had said. ‘Hogwarts? I have heard that name somewhere,’ Lily thought. And then it hit her. ‘Oh my goodness! That boy, what was his name… oh yes, Severus, he was right! There is a school for wizards and witches. He told me that months ago.  
  
Lily waited for the two to come out of the kitchen impatiently. Was it true? Was she a witch? She flipped through various channels, but never settled on any one. And then, after what seemed like years, but was only half an hour, the two came out. Mrs. Evans’ face was a bit white and Professor Flitwick was smiling. He turned to Lily and started talking to her.   
  
He told her that she was a witch and had a place in one of the best schools of witchcraft: Hogwarts. The headmaster was Albus Dumbledore. She would be taught all about magic there. But, they would have to visit a place called Diagon Alley, which was in London. They would buy all of Lily’s schoolbooks and other stuff from there. And the most important thing was her wand, which she would use to perform spells. Professor Flitwick told them how Lily would go to Hogwarts. Then, he took leave and left.   
  
“So, I am a witch then?” Lily confirmed from her mother. She still couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Yes, that was what Professor Flitwick said,” she replied absentmindedly, but then added, “By the way, how did you know about some of the things which he was talking about?”  
  
“Oh, I know I should have told you before, but Tuney had said that it wasn’t true, so I never mentioned it. There is a boy Severus Snape, he caught me doing things….”  
  
Mrs. Evans nodded her head; she knew what ‘things’ Lily was talking about.  
  
“… He told me that I was a witch and that I would be getting a letter from Hogwarts,” Lily explained.  
  
“This letter?” Mrs. Evans inquired, waving an envelope. Lily took it and examined it.  
  
The letter was very peculiar. It was written on a piece of thick yellow parchment. Scrawled in emerald ink were the words:  
  


_ Miss L. Evans  
The Fourth room  
House No. 5  
South-east Street  
Surrey  _

  
She turned over the envelope and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter ‘H’. Cautiously she opened the envelope and extracted out a piece of parchment, also written in green.  
  
__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
  


(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Magwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

  
_Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _  
  
“You go through this; I’ll call your father.”  
  
Lily nodded and continued reading the book list. After she had finished, she sat on the couch waiting for her mother to come back. She returned after twenty minutes.  
  
“Well, I sort of explained it all briefly to him; he’ll try to come home early today and then we will have a talk about this. Okay, darling?"

  
Lily just nodded and continued reading the rest of the letter. It all seemed really interesting. She was a witch! She was a witch!   
  
The day passed with Lily daydreaming about her school when her father finally arrived from his office.  
  
“Hello, sweetie! How are you?” he greeted his second daughter.  
  
Lily smiled widely and then they sat down together on the couch. Mr. Evans made no secret of the fact that he preferred Lily’s company to Petunia’s, even though the latter was his first-born. But Lily just suited him better, although she was only eleven years old.   
  
Mrs. Evans entered and Mr. Evans kissed his wife’s cheek. Then they all sat down together to discuss what they knew. After an hour, during which Mrs. Evans had relayed all the details of what Professor Flitwick had told her, they decided that yes, Lily was a witch and she would be going to Hogwarts.   
  
Lily was very excited and couldn’t sit still, she wished to tell everyone that she was a witch, but the wizard had forbidden her mother to do that. They didn’t want everyone to know that they existed.   
  
At the dinner table, Lily couldn’t eat anything. Petunia noticed this, but didn’t say anything. They continued with their dinner in relative silence except when Mrs. Evans announced she was bringing the dessert.  
  
Then Mr. Evans went to watch the television while the girls helped their mother clean the table. Afterwards, they retired to their rooms. Lily’s father had promised a trip to Diagon Alley the very next day. It was Sunday, so it would be his day off. Petunia had already left without a word. Lily tucked into her bed and soon fell asleep.  
  


*****

  
Life was no longer perfect. It was far from that. The perfect life had been limited to only seven years. The Lupins had been a very happy family. Mrs. Lupin was unable to conceive again, but she was satisfied and happy. She had a loving husband and Remus.   
  
Remus was a fun-loving boy, though not naughty like the boys of his age usually were. He loved his parents and they loved him in return.  
  
Years had passed full of love and fun and happy moments. But, as always, good times always come to an end. And the Lupins were no exception.  
  
Remus was only seven years old when he was bitten. The Lupins had gone camping during the summer vacations near the forest. One night, Remus had wandered off in the forest, unable to sleep. He was amazed, looking at the different types of trees and birds with the help of the light of the full moon. Then, he heard a noise and thought of fleeing. But, suddenly, out of the bushes came a man. He was twitching uncontrollably. Remus blinked and when he opened his eyes, he could see a fully-fledged werewolf in front of him! Remus was glued to the spot. It was unbelievable. Shaking himself he ran as fast as he could, but he was no match to the werewolf who soon caught up with him. Then, something happened which ruined Remus’ life forever. The werewolf bit the poor boy. Remus being so young couldn’t take it any more, and fainted. Fenrir Greyback had just destroyed Remus’ life.   
  
Mrs. Lupin awoke cheerful the next day and went to wake up Remus. When she saw no one in the tent, she gave a high-pitched scream. Her husband came and reassured her that maybe Remus had gone for a walk. But Mrs. Lupin wanted to see her son, so Mr. Lupin set off to search for Remus. He entered the forest and after using a couple of spells, he found his son.

  
Remus was lying on the ground. His body covered with innumerable scratches and blood was oozing out from a cut in his hand. “It looks more like a bite,” thought Mr. Lupin while examining his son. Joseph knew that if his wife saw their son like this, she would start crying hysterically. So he patched up his son as best he could with spells. “Lucky I knew some of these,” he murmured to himself.   
  
Remus looked better now. The scratches had all been cured, but there was still the blood coming out of his arm and he still hadn’t regained consciousness, but it could not be helped. He went to the tent and kept Remus on the bed. When Rosie saw him, she gave a sigh of relief, but when she saw the cut, she gave a shriek.   
  
Mr. Lupin, who had already anticipated it, said, “Now, now, Rosie, it is just a cut. He was in the forest. And maybe he fainted because he hadn’t had his breakfast and last night he was very picky with his dinner and hadn’t had much. He is just weak.”  
  
Mrs. Lupin sobered up a bit but insisted on going to St. Mungo’s. They Apparated to the hospital and Remus was admitted. Two Healers’ came and inspected the boy. The lady Healer saw the ‘cut’ and shuddered. They of course knew that it was no ordinary ‘cut’. A werewolf had bitten him. They made a potion and told the Lupins that they would have to wait for another five hours until Remus was revived.   
  
The Healers called Mr. Lupin and told him about the bite.   
  
Mr. Lupin suddenly felt weak and afraid. He couldn’t think. His brain refused to work. A werewolf had bitten Remus. His boy… a werewolf! It was impossible! It sounded insane! His son was normal. Mr. Lupin refused to believe it. But then, he reminded himself that he was acting like Rosie. He had to be strong for her, for Remus. The Healers could be wrong, although he doubted it. But his brain just couldn’t accept this fact. He was feeling old, angry, frightened, exhausted, all at once. He did not know what to say. Five hours passed with him deep in thought and then Remus woke up. He was looking very pale.  
  
Mrs. Lupin entered the room and started fussing over their ‘little boy’. Remus looked confused for a minute or two and then he remembered what had happened the previous night, but he kept quiet when he saw his father put his finger on his lips, his eyes pleading to Remus to remain silent. Remus understood and nodded his head. Remus was a lot like his father, quiet and composed, clever and smart, very friendly and caring.   
  
They took the Floo Network back home. It was then when Mr. Lupin dropped the bomb. Mrs. Lupin promptly collapsed on the couch and Remus just stood there staring at his hands. He didn’t do anything, not even scream. He just stood there, his face pale until it couldn’t get any paler. He was quiet. Life had come to a standstill. But, just like his father, he was aware of what was going on, and didn’t rush up to his room or leave the house. Instead, he went to his mother, whom his father was kneeling. He consoled her, saying that it didn’t matter.  
  
Mr. Lupin stood there staring at Remus. He was helpless. He did not know what to do. He could use a Cheering Charm on his wife, but he thought it would be better for her if she would let go of all her emotions and depression that she was going through.   
  
An hour passed and everyone was in the same position, although the sobs of Rosie Lupin had decreased little bit. The whole day passed with Mr. Lupin thinking his wife would never stop sobbing, was forced to perform the Cheering Charm on her. Then he took Remus to his room and talked to him.  
  


Then Mr. Lupin took Remus to his room and tried to talk to him. Remus’ father asked him whether he was feeling fine or not. Remus just nodded and sat on his bed, numb. He didn’t know what to do. He was a werewolf! His whole life was ruined! He would never be able to go to Hogwarts, the place he had heard so much about. He would never be able to make friends. He would have to live a different life, all just because he had wandered off in the dead of the

night in the forest. Why hadn’t he been sleeping and then nothing would have happened. Why couldn’t the full moon be on some other night? Why did it have to be that day? Most importantly, why did it have to be him? Was he cursed? Whilst having these thoughts in his mind, Remus dropped off to sleep. Seeing Remus asleep, Joseph left his son’s room and went to his room. He lied down on the bed, next to his wife who had gone to sleep during his absence, thinking until he too went to sleep.  
  
They spent every bit of their time reading books, talking to the Healers to find anything, which could cure Remus, but their efforts were in vain.  
  
A month passed. Remus was in the basement. After Mr. Lupin had had a discussion with his son, he had fixed metal bars at the door. On the night of the full moon, Remus was taken there and locked behind the strong bars. Mr. Lupin had given a Sleeping Potion to his wife so that she could sleep. She had been very worried the whole day.  
  
The night passed on, but Mr. Lupin was unable to sleep. He had seen his son transforming. It had been horrible. He went back up when he saw that his son, now a werewolf, was tearing or rather trying to tear the metal bars apart to get to his father. So Mr. Lupin had thought it would be better to go up. But he didn’t get even a wink of sleep. Who could, when they knew that their son was down there, howling and in pain. And there was nothing that he, the poor son’s father, could do.  
  
The next day, Mr. Lupin went down to the basement to check on Remus. He was lying on the floor. His body was covered with scratches and he looked very pale.   
  
Months passed. Rosie and Joseph Lupin had gotten used to this, but they had never totally gotten over it, even though it had been four years since that incident. It was a wound that could never be healed. The scar would remain there. Always.  
  
It was just another Saturday morning and the Lupins were having their breakfast when the barn owl came with a letter. The envelope, which was made of thick yellow parchment was addressed to Mr. R. Lupin and there was a seal on the back of it which had an ‘H’ in the middle. Surrounding it were a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.  
  
“Merlin! He has got the letter from Hogwarts!” shrieked Mrs. Lupin, her mouth wide open with shock.  
  
Mr. Lupin didn’t say anything. It was true that he wasn’t sure whether Remus would be able to go to Hogwarts or not. But then, the Headmaster was now Albus Dumbledore, so it was possible. All the same, he was very happy for his son.  
  
Then the next moment someone knocked on the door and Mr. Lupin got up to open it.  
  
“Professor Dumbledore!” greeted Mr. Lupin.  
  
“Hello, Joseph. How are you? And you, Rosie?” he asked, looking at the couple. Rosie had now revived and was standing up next to her husband.  
  
Remus, seeing his parents standing, dropped his toast and got up too. “Good Morning, sir!” he said.  
  
“Good morning, Remus,” Dumbledore said with a smile and then added, “Joseph, Rosie, I have some important business, so I am sorry if I am hurrying on you.”  
  
“No problem, sir,” said Mr. Lupin.  
  
“Yes, well,” started Dumbledore, but he was interrupted by Rosie Lupin.  
  
“Sir, Remus got his letter. You do know that he is… well,” she paused searching for the right word, “not normal,” she finished lamely, while looking down at her shoes.   
  
Remus started to leave the room when Professor Dumbledore called him back and addressed him by saying, “Remus, there is no reason why you should be ashamed and hide yourself. It is not your fault.”  
  
Then Dumbledore continued, “Yes, so Remus Lupin has a place at Hogwarts and I see no reason why he should not be able to attend just because of his bite. If we take proper measures, I am sure that there will be no problem.”  
  
Remus’ eyes widened with astonishment while Rosie just stared at Dumbledore. Joseph Lupin just smiled, always the calm man.  
  
Dumbledore resumed, “I have planted a tree outside Hogwarts which will grow to full size within two weeks…”  
  
Remus was stunned. He was actually going to Hogwarts! He couldn’t believe it! He wasn’t even listening to what Dumbledore was saying. He only caught on to a few words, “once a month… smuggle out… Madam Pomfrey… tree… tunnel…” He was going to Hogwarts! When he snapped out of his reverie, he heard the Headmaster saying, “Excuse me, but I must leave. Make sure he gets to Diagon Alley to get his books.”  
  
Dumbledore turned to Remus and said, “Well, I will meet you on September the first,” and he winked at him. Remus was dumbfounded.  
  
Mr. Lupin started with, “Thank you, sir! You don’t know what it means to us…”  
  


“I am sorry to interrupt you, Joseph. I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. As much as I would like to have a chat with you, it is a pressing matter. I am really needed at the Ministry. Good day!” He bowed and then left the house.  
  
Mrs. Lupin had been too shocked to say anything. Life was getting better. Remus was going to Hogwarts and become a fully educated wizard. It was a cheering thought. Her eyes started to shine because of tears of happiness.  
  
“Well, Remus. Continue with your breakfast and then we will all go to Diagon Alley,” said Mr. Lupin. He was grinning.  
  


Remus had to force himself to eat his toast. He was very happy! It was like a dream come true. His life would finally be normal. “Well, almost normal,” he muttered to himself, but the negative thoughts weren’t enough to take control over the good ones and Remus got ready to go to Diagon Alley with a smile plastered on his face.  
  


*****

Eleven years had passed in the Potter household. The infant had now grown up into an eleven-year-old boy. He had black hair, which stuck up at odd ends and never flattened, no matter how hard one tried. Mr. Potter had the same kind of hair and Mrs. Potter had given up a month after she had gotten married to Daniel. James now wore black spectacles, behind which his hazel eyes shone with love and warmth. They twinkled whenever he did mischief and that was often.   
  
James Potter was a handsome young boy with good manners. He was a sweet boy who loved others. But when it came to hating, he was not behind. He hated those wizards who thought that they were a cut above the rest and would call the Muggle-born wizards- Mudbloods just because their parents weren’t wizards. His parents had told him not to listen to this rubbish.. All were equal. And James, the dutiful child as he was, listened to them.   
  
James loved his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were a lovely couple who loved their son and tried their best to stop themselves from indulging him. He was their only son and they would do anything for his happiness, so they had finally given him a broomstick on his tenth birthday when he kept on whining and complaining for it. James loved Quidditch and he was a pretty good player already. May-be the fact that Mrs. Potter had been a Chaser during her days at Hogwarts had counted for something. His father was also a good flyer, but was not as good as his wife. 

  
James was very excited; it was mid July and he knew that he would be getting the letter from Hogwarts in the last week of July. It would be wonderful! James had shown many signs that he was a wizard just like his parents. Only last month he had caused his neighbour’s glass window to shatter when she was telling him off.  
  
James had heard a lot about Hogwarts. Its Headmaster was Albus Dumbledore. James had made out that Dumbledore was a very intelligent man, as well as witty. He was not really strict or rule abiding. He loved jokes as long as they were made to make others laugh. His students felt very comfortable talking to him. James had made it out when his father had told him about the countless times he and his friends had been caught by Dumbledore. They had lost several points and earned many detentions, but in vain. His father and his friends had carried out many pranks using… -something. His father always used to cut his sentence short. He never said what that ‘thing’ was. It remained a mystery.   
  
James was confident that he would make new friends easily at school. People just couldn’t resist him. At times he became arrogant. And unconsciously he boasted about himself. James smiled when he thought about all the jokes. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn’t really mind.   
  
James had seen Dumbledore. His mother had bought him a packet of Chocolate Frogs and Dumbledore had been on one of the cards. He had white hair and an extremely long beard. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses, which were placed on his long, crooked nose. He was also wearing a wizard hat and robes.  
  
Other than Chocolate Frogs, James liked Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. He was very daring and always tasted each and every one of them, even sprouts and earwax.   
  
The week had passed and the Potters had just had their breakfast. James was sitting on the couch daydreaming. Mrs. Potter was Levitating the plates, bringing them to the sink. (The house-elf was cleaning the table.) Mr. Potter was sitting on the chair reading the newspaper, which the owl had just brought. 

  
Suddenly, a brown owl flew in carrying a letter. James just glanced up and saw Hogwarts emblem. He got up quickly and rushed to the windowsill where the owl was and he snatched the letter. All this excitement made Mr. and Mrs. Potter look up.  
  
“Mum! Dad! I got the letter!” James shouted. He ripped open the envelope to take out the letter and read it (even though he didn’t look twice at the book list). Yes! He had a place in Hogwarts.  
  
Mr. Potter put the Daily Prophet aside and said, “Well, son, congratulations! I know that you will have a great time there.”  
  
“Dad, you need not be so formal,” said James, grinning.   
  
Daniel Potter chuckled and said, “Well, of course I don’t need to be formal with my son. But still, congrats, James!” and he got up and patted James’ back.  
  
“Thank you, Dad!” James said, with even a wider grin.  
  
Mrs. Potter came to hug James. “I can’t believe that you have grown up so fast; you will be leaving us in a month!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right!”

Mrs. Potter sniffed and then said brightly, “Looks like we will have to go to Diagon Alley soon!”  
  
“Yes, please. I just can’t wait any longer for the wand,” James said.   
  
“I meant the books and all, sweetheart,” his mother said. Then she added, “I forgot about the wand. I just can’t get over with the fact that James is old enough to be going to school!”  
  
“Son,” said Mr. Potter turning to James. “Is it okay if we go tomorrow? Because if you want to go today then I can’t accompany you. We can go tomorrow, together, that is if you want to.”  
  
James was a bit disappointed, but he covered it up with a smile and said, “Sure Dad, no problem at all.” He had waited all these years. One day wouldn’t make that much of a difference.   
  
“Then tomorrow it is.” Mr. Potter ruffled James’ hair and then turned to his wife. “Darling, I’ll be leaving now for the Ministry. Bye! Bye James!” He kissed his wife and Disapparated after tucking the Daily Prophet under his arm.  
  
The whole day passed slowly for James. He just couldn’t wait to get his hands on his wand. The sun finally rose the next day. He bolted through his breakfast. He had very less to eat as compared to what he usually had every day.  
  
James dashed upstairs and into his room. He quickly changed into Muggle clothes. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.  
  
Then they Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  


*****

The owl had been continuously tapping on the window with his beak and Peter had finally heaved himself up from the bed to open the window. The barn owl swept inside. Peter took the letter. The owl ruffled its wings, then stretched out and then flew outside and vanished in the darkness of the night. It was lucky that Peter had been up or the owl would have had to wait until the next day. Peter was a very heavy sleeper. His mother usually had a hard time because it took ages to wake him up. Peter was an only child. In fact, his parents had only had him in the first place because Mr. Pettigrew had wanted to carry out his progeny. One son was enough. There was no need of any other child.  
  
Waking up in the morning was very difficult for Peter. He went to bed after his parents went to sleep and that was usually late. And then he spent half the night on bed, pondering, thinking about something or other. And when he finally dropped off to sleep, he would wake up several times in the middle of the night because of nightmares.   
  
Peter had mousey hair and watery eyes. He was short and chubby. He could even be called fat. He had, indeed, inherited this from his mother. She was stout and he was fat. His life revolved around food. A pile of good food always made him happy.  
  
Another trait he had inherited from his mother was his timid nature. He didn’t dare voice out his opinion about anything. He just listened to whatever the others said, usually his father. There was nothing like truth and falsehood in Peter’s mind.   
  
Peter shoved away these thoughts as he ripped open the envelope and eagerly read the Hoqwarts letter. He sighed when he read the book list. He was not good in studies. He would have difficulty keeping up with the rest of the class.  
  
Peter was not intelligent and so he often misunderstood things and often did of the opposite of what he should have done. His father lectured him long and hard about this. He could not help being stupid. It was not his fault that he was unintelligent.   
  
Peter lay down on his bed and thought about which House the Sorting Hat would choose for him. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? He was not clever, so he would probably not be going to Ravenclaw. He would not be in Slytherin. He knew that he was not powerful; in fact, he was the opposite of it. Gryffindor was rumoured to be the best. But then, Peter was neither brave nor courageous. Gryffindor was certainly a no. That just left Hufflepuff. He was dumb and no brave. He did not know about being loyal, though. Was he loyal or not? Maybe he was. He hoped so, anyway. He wanted to have some good quality about him. With this comforting thought, he allowed sleep to overtake him.  
  
Peter woke up the next day at seven or rather, he was roughly woken up.  
  
“Good Morning, Mother!” he said. She returned the greeting and continued with the dusting of the room. She preferred to do all the work herself. But then, they didn’t have a house-elf. She opened the curtains and the rays of sunlight hit Peter’s face. He was fully awake now. He sat on his bed rubbing his eyes. And then he remembered the previous night’s events and said, “Mother! I got the Hogwarts letter last night.”  
  
Mrs. Pettigrew shrieked with happiness and flew towards her son. “That’s wonderful! We will go to Diagon Alley right away after breakfast. Go and get ready quickly!”  
  
After a few minutes, Peter came out of the bathroom. His mother was not in his room; she had done all the cleaning. He changed clothes and went downstairs and they had a quiet breakfast.   
  
Mrs. Pettigrew cleaned up the table and Peter went upstairs. She asked her husband’s permission to go to Diagon Alley and he just nodded his head. She rushed upstairs and got ready. Then she called Peter downstairs.  
  
The next moment they were in the fireplace and then in Diagon Alley.  
  


*****


End file.
